Anime Race
by bjay
Summary: Hey guyz. Chapter 3 is up! See whoose got eliminated. The xover of the century.  All your favorite anime ran the Amazing Race through dimension. Pls R&R. Thanx...
1. Introduction

* * *

Hi to all fanfiction fans... 

I'm a new free writer... This is my first story so I hope you guyz enjoy it. This is one crossover you don't want to miss...

And sorry about the formatting, I can't format correctly as plan in my original copy... :p

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime in the list below. I have no contact with the person in charge of these anime's

Tsubasa Chronicles, Samurai 7, Solty Rei, Law of Ueki, Black Cat, ROD the TV, YuGiOH, Magikano, Fushigi Yuugi, Black Jack, Kyo Kara Maoh.

* * *

What if… That all of your favorite anime characters…

Came head to head…

On an award winning reality game show!

Based on the golden globe award… the best reality show… The Amazing Race…

Most anime character courtesy of the award winning cable TV channel… Animax.

Comes the first ever…

Anime Race

(Written by bjay)

This is the dimensional witch lair, home of the famous dimensional witch in a popular anime series, Tsubasa Chronicles.

Good day, I am Genjo Sanzo. You probably saw mw in the popular Saiyuki Series. And I am the host of the race.

Let me explain this game. Anime Race is based on the popular reality show called the Amazing Race. The rules of both games are the same, but the players are some of your favorite anime characters instead of humans. They will race against each other across dimension to location of the anime. Thanks to the dimensional witch, we can borrow her Mokonna to do so.

Of course, this is not race for 1 million USD. Instead, they will race for a new book for them to become the main character. Written by a new fanfiction author, bjay.

Without wasting time, let's introduce with the 11 teams of 2.

* * *

Team 1: Katshiro & Kirara

Anime: Samurai 7

Relationship: Dating

Comments:Katshiro: We both understand each other. She's weak physically, but with my power I'll protect her no matter what.

Kirara: Katshiro is just too exicited. He'll make mistakes at this rate. So, I hope I can calm him down.

* * *

Team 2: Tasuki & Chiciri

Anime: Fushigi Yuugi

Relationship: Comrades, 2 of the 7 star warrior of Suzaku.

Comments: Tasuki: Wow! Unbelievable. The 2 remaining members of Suzaku 7 in this race. I want to say something… Both of us are very competitive. We vow ourselves to protect Miaka and now she's got married with him… (Tears dripping) If I win, I'll become the next superstar in the book…. (Unable to stop)

Chiciri: (No comment cause Tasuki ate all of the time)

* * *

Team 3: Senchirio Sano & Rinko Gerald

Anime: The Law of Ueki

Relationship: Good friends & teammates… (Awarded best tag team in the Battle Game)

Comments: Sano: She's too careful in everything/

Rinko: He's so hot headed in everything.

Sano: But we joined forces,

Rinko: You can say we are invincible.

* * *

Team 4: Axela & Integra

Anime: Solty Rei

Relationship: Best Friends and partners

Comments: Integra: We are the tough girls in the show. Now, we gonna put all of our muscle to this game and win to proof we are not just good looking.

Axela: Want some new cooking recipe? (…..)

* * *

Team 5: Kaiba Seato and Joe Winner

Anime: Yu Gi Oh

Relationship: Enemies

Comments: Kaiba: Not much. I just want to promote Kaiba Cooperation to the world… IF I win this race with this idiot.

Joe: Shut Up laa you… I can become the number one for the ladies… Yeah man…

* * *

Team 6: Sharaku & Pinoko

Anime: Black Jack

Relationship: Best Friends, th youngest players of them all

Comments: Pinoko: I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A KID! I'm 18 years old. The other teams thought we just a bunch of kids and under estimate us. But we'll fight back. Right Sharaku?

Sharaku: Yeah, what she said… Among all of them, why she picked me?

* * *

Team 7: Jenos Hazzard & Rinselet Walker

Anime: Black Cat

Relationship: Engaged

Comments: Jenos: I really love Rinse and I'm entering this race to proof to her that I'm the one for her. I'm definitely not playing.

Rinse: My relationship with Jenos is quite shaky. He kept hitting any girl he saw. We're entering this race to proof his heart is really belongs to me.

* * *

Team 8: Yuri (M) & WolframNote: (M) Male

Anime: Kyo Kara Maoh

Relationship: Gay partners…

Comments: Yuri(M): Look pal I'm NOT GAY. All of the viewers at home help me correct this mistake OK? This book might be the only way to prove to all of you I'M NOT GAY!!!

Wolfram: Anyway, this sissy boy won't do all the hard stunts so I'll cover for him.

* * *

Team 9: Nancy & Junior

Anime: ROD the TV

Relationship: Mother & Son

Comments: Nancy: I didn't done my role as her mother properly in the past. I hope this race can pulled both of us closer.

Junior: I don't quite know my mum. My wish is to let me know more of her.

* * *

Team 10: Yuri (F) & MasuzuNote: (F) Female

Anime: Magikano

Relationship: Fighting for Lover

Comments: Yuri(F): I hope Haruo is watching this… I'll bring Haruo and I to this new book of perfect paradise… (Day dreaming…) (Bad, Bad girl)

Masuzu: I won't allow you to touch Saint Haruo… He and I will become the holy ones that will destroy all you witches…

(Both of them quarrel)

* * *

Team 11: Fye & Kurogane

Anime: Tsubasa Chronicles

Relationship: Travelling Partners, you can't say they are friends

Comments: Fye: We just do our best

Kurogane: Whatever…

* * *

These are the 11 best of the best teams of 2. They are all ready, as we about to begin, the very first anime race.

* * *

Like it? These anime's are my Favorite ones... This is going to be fun. Pls Read and Review...(R&R) :)

Chapter 1 will be out ASAP.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi readers, first episode is done. Guess who got eliminated? Or there is no elimination.

Disclaimer: I do not owned any of the animes in the story. I also do not have any relation with the person creating these anime.

* * *

**Anime Race: Chapter 1**

Destination: Dimensional Witch Mansion

Time: 1158 (Local Time)

Team remaining: 11

* * *

Sanzo: You all 11 teams of 2 are really the best in anime history. But the only way to determine whose the best of the best, we started this race. 

In about 2 minutes, you all are going to embark a journey of a lifetime. To race across anime dimension.

In each dimension, there is 1, maybe 2 pit stop. 8 of these pit stop… are elimination point. So, if you arrive last in either one of it, you will be eliminated.

There will only a limited amount of cash given, which will cover all you expenses in the length of a race, except airline tickets, and dimension traveling, which will be courtesy by the dimensional witches Mokkonas. The special part of the race is you have to beat the other teams, to get the earliest Mokkona out of that dimension.

The first team who crosses the finish line, will win an exclusive book with you being the main charcter on it and written by bjay. Are you guys ready?

All: Yeah!!!

Sanzo: Alright. When I say go, you all be race to your bags and the clue on top of it. Read the clue… And the rest is up to you. OK, standby.. Travel Safe…

Teams preparing to run…

Sanzo: GO!!!

* * *

All 11 teams race to their bags and their first clue about 100m in front of them. With a speed of light, team SoltyRei, Axela and Integra with their power suits flied to the bag and reached their first. Tasuki and Chiciri are not far behind. Jenos and Rinse & Fye and Kuro is also around the corner. Team Solty Rei, currently first place, ripped the clue open. 

Route Info: Search for the dimensional traveling Mokonna to your first destination in the house of the dimensional witch. Caution: There are 4 Mokkonas. Each carrying 3 teams to leave this dimension and the time difference is half an hour each.

Sano and Rinko & team Samurai 7 arive after Team Soltyrei took off.

Pinoko: Common Sharaku, your moving too slow…

Sharaku: Because your too heavy…

Sharaku is carrying Pinoko on his BACK, arrive nearly last. While team Nancy and Junior, Kaiba and Joe and Kyo Kara Maoh was in front of them.

Masuzu: This is all YOUR FAULT! Your moving too slow witch!

Yuri(P): Me? You're the one whose beating me on the way…

They arrive last to the bags.

* * *

Axela: Integra, have you seen it? 

Integra: No, it's hard…

They are flying all around the house and still not anything.

Kuro: That it, this house going down…

Kuro drag outhis long blade and slash through the house. He found the earliest Mokkona.

Fye: Wow, I can't believe you got it.

Kirara: There it is Katshiro!

Tasuki: Chiciri, I've found it. We're the first 3 teams.

1st Mokkona: Mokkona can't wait…

Kuro: oh no, here we go again…

Katshiro: Kirara, hold tight.

Chiciri: This is way much better than my teleportation.

The magic ring appears. The first Mokkona carries Fye and Kuro, Kirara and Katshiro, & Tasuki & Chiciri to their mysterious destination.

* * *

Axela: If we don't flt we found the first one ages ago. 

Rinko: Sano, here it is.

Wolfram: Wow! We found it just when we arrive here

These 3 teams (SoltyRei, Ueki, KKM) were the next to depart half an hour later.

* * *

Rinse: Honey, here. 

Pinoko: Hurry up, Sharaku don't loose it.

Junior: Mom! Here!

The third triplets leave half hour later.

* * *

In the end,… 

Yuri(P): It is all your fault!

Masuzu: ME? What did I do? You're the one who told us to search at the east side.

Yuri(P): Ya, but your talk on the 'evil witchy witch' talk let me lost focus.

Both of them quarrel.

Kaiba: Hmm, the last one.

Joe: Haiz, we'll catch up.

Team Magikano and YuGi Oh was last 2 to depart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Puff!!

The first 3 teams arrive.

Kuro: When I get my hands of that Pork Bun, I'll…

Fye: Emm… Kuro, the other 2 are running ahead of us.

True enough, Katshiro reach the clue first.

Route Info: Welcome to England. You've had enter Read or Die the TV dimension. Make your way to the British Library. Upon arrival, you'll receive your next clue.

When Tasuki finish reading the clue, he thought of something. He turned to Fye.

Tasuki: Hey, Fye!

Fye: Hmm?

Tasuki: You're team and my team are quite the same characteristic?

Fye: You wanna make alliance with us?

Tasuki: Bingo.

Fye: Alright. It's a deal.

When the alliance is make, the other 3 teams arrive in a boom. Sano reach it first foolowed by Integra and Wolfram.

Sano: Common. Let's go. Get in the cab.

Rinko: Wait. Does the driver know the way?

Sano: Err… Dunno

The first cab had left the place. And so is Axela and Integra.

Yuri(M): I can't call for a taxi.

Wolfram: This is because your helding skill sucks! Look, the other 3 teams have arrive.

Team ROD and team Black Cat have left while team Black Jack and KKM is leaving far later. The last 2 teams, Kaiba & Joe and Yuri (F) and Masuzu has a lot of catching up to do

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tasuki & Chiciri and Fye and Kuro, whose using the same cab arrive first at the British Library.

Road Block: Who is good in camouflaging?

Road Block is a task that only 1 person in each team may perform. In this road block that person have to infiltrate the British Library. He or she must get past tons of guards and collect 4 parts of the map along the way. When all 4 pieces is collected they have to collect the clue on their way out. Warning! If got caught they have to get bacjk to their last check point where they last found the piece of map.

Chiciri & Fye: I'll do it.

The 2 enters the library. And Katshiro also enters the library.

Chiciri: Bye Fye, I have a shortest way on passing all the guards… Hehe ;p

With his magic, he uses his cloth and disappear in front of Fye.

Fye: Hmm what a exit.

Team ROD is the next to reach, followed by Sano and Rinko.

Junior: We caught up.

Nancy: Yes, let me do this challenge.

Samo: I'm doing this. I can outrun her for sure.

But what Sano don't know is Nancy uses her ability of go through walls in this challenge.

Sano: This is…. Hey! Your cheating!!!

Team SoltyRei and Black Cat appear in front of the British Library. Jenos with his Orihalcon Wire enters the the Library. While armed with her Battle suit, Integra blast in the facility.

* * *

Inside the library... 

Jenos use his Orihalcon wire to beat some of the guards down.

Sano: Where is it? Ahh here it is.

Fye: Hmm... I think I just take this.

Chiciri: Common, teleport!

Nancy: Oh dear so many guards...

* * *

When Team Black Jack, Kyo Kara Maoh and Magikano reached the place. A figure appeared out the exit with the 4 pieces of map and the clue. It was Chiciri. 

Route Info: Follow the map and travel to your next pit stop. The tomb of Mr. Gentleman. This is not found in the anime, is the first pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in maybe eliminated.

Chiciri: Tasuki, Let's go!

* * *

Pinoko: Sharaku, I'll do it. I'm good in running. 

Wolfram: I'm doing it. I can't let you weak link to enter. It will take forever.

Yuri (F): I'm going in.

Masuzu: So if we lost… IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!

Kaiba and Joe also arrive.

Kaiba: Thids task need skills so I'm doing it. Your not skillful enough.

Joe: Hey! Watch your mouth.

* * *

Pinoko: Ahh... Get away from me. 

Guards were chasing Pinoko. While she saw Nancy walking out of the library.

Junior: Way to go Mom!

Nancy: Hurry, we might be first place.

Sano, Fye, and Integra step out of the library too. Few minutes later, Katshiro, Wolfram and Jenos came out. Lastly, Yuri(F), Pinoko, and Kaiba step out of the libray and left the place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Junior: Driver please hurry, we are in a race.

Tasuki: Common, can't this baby go any faster.

* * *

At the pit stop, Sanzo is standing there together with special guest who will welcome the teams, Yomiko Readman. 

A shadow appears who will reach first.

Yomiko: Hi, welcome to England.

Sanzo: Tasuki and Chiciri, your team number 1.

Tasuki jump of joy. Chicir just smiled behind his mask.

Nancy and Junior was the second team. Team SoltyRei arrive 3rd while Sano and Rinko arrive 4th.

The seductive number 7 and her girlfriend arrive 5th while Wolfram and Yuri(M) arrive 6th. Fye and Kuro got 7th while the 2 kids overtake the others and took 8th place. Katshiro and Kirara arrive 9th place.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Down to the last 2 teams. Kaiba & Joe and Yuri(F) and Masuzu. Who will be the next to arrive?

Far beyond to figure appears and step on the mat.

Yomiko: Welcome to England.

Sanzo: You're team number 10th. Congratulation your still in the race. Yuri(F) and Masuzu.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sanzo: Kaiba and Joe, you are the last team to arrive.

Kaiba: Hmm

Joe: OK.

Sanzo: I'm sorry to tell you you both have been eliminated in the race.

Backstge talk.

Joe: Well Joe the winner lose today. It's pretty embarrassing for me to lose in the first round. But I promise you all. This will not be the last of Joe Winner.

Kaiba: Anyway, I had done my duty to promote KaiCorp and my job here is done. I hope I'll have another chance on something like this.

* * *

Tadaa... The 2 card duelist is out of the game. Feeling sad? Don't be. Next chapter is just around the corner. Who will be going home next. PLS... R&R. Tq.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Hi readers, here's a brand new chapter. Unfortunately this chapter is too big so I have to split to 2. Meaning, you won't know who got eliminated now. The next part will be finished ASAP. Oh yeah, R&R ok?

Disclaimer: All of the anime I used in was not owned by me and I have no conection with the person drawing/writting it.

* * *

**Anime Race**** Chapter 2:**

**Destination: Tomb of Mr. Gentleman, Somewhere in England. ROD World**

**Local Time: 7.45 am**

**Teams Remaining: 10.**

England, home to many famous scientist and inventor. It was once a dominating country in the past. Also, it is famous in the anime: ROD Series. In Read or Die the TV, the final battle of the characters against Mr. Gentleman takes place in the British Library.

What the anime don't contain is this location: The tomb of Mr. Gentleman. After he perished in the world, the remaining agents of the British Library buried him within these ruins.

Sanzo: This famous crypt, is the first pit stop in the race through anime world.

Last episode, the card duelist, Kaiba and Joe was eliminated due to their lack of cooperation. Will Yuri (P) and Masuzu set aside their love relationship with Haruo and work together to get out of last place? Or will they ended up just like Kai and Joe?

Will Jenos charm among the girls help his team maintain on the top of the pack? Or will it demolished his relationship with Rinse?

* * *

Tasuki and Chiciri was the first to arrive, will depart at 7.59 am.

Route Info: Drive yourself and find the underground hideout. This hideout is the place where the main characters prepare their final battle against the British Library. There you will find the next clue.

Tasuki: Common, we don't want the ROD to overtake us.

Chiciri: Wait just for a second, do you know where is the hideout?

Tasuki: Err… NO!

Chiciri: But THEY do… So?

Tasuki: (Singing) I'm gonna follow you…

ROD check out the pit stop. Slowly from behind the cheeky Fushigi Yuugi team follow them. But was spotted by Junior.

Junior: Mum! They followed us…

Nancy: Yes I can see that… (Change to higher gear) Hang on…

Nancy drove her car in pretty high speed, still caught up by the boys.

Junior: Mum, your going the wrong way.

Nancy: Trust me, son. We're going to a way they can't go..

Junior nodded cause he knows what her mom means… They passed some narrow course. Then headed straight at the wall! Suddenly, vanish once it hit the wall. They use their 'special ability'. Chiciri stop a moment.

Tasuki: Crap! Chiciri, they use their powers. Why don't you use your teleportation power to that destination?

Chiciri: Let me think… IS MY MAGIC CLOTH BIG ENOUGH TO FIT THE WHOLE CAR?!!

They really lost their way, while the futuristic girls, Axela and Integra together with 'best tag team', Sano and Rinko check out from the tomb.

Integra: Wait, Let's us wait for Jenos. He's Gorgeous.

Rinko: I know, he so Cool.

Axela: Yeah, his smiles makes me fall deeply in love with him…

Backstage: During the rest time, Jenos use his 'ultimate power' to charm the 2 teams to make alliance with him.

Jenos: Well, I need to make some contact with other teams to put me on top of the pack. Of course, I doubt Rinse is jealous big time.

Rinse: YES I AM JEALOUS!!! So what? You think he can forget all about me and go out with all the others Cute Girls!!!

When Jenos and Rinse check out, jealousy and hatred is in the air… Well for two of them of course well the others are having fun. Yeah, you heard me… 2 OF THEM!!!

Sano: Common, let's not waste any more time.

They travel at the same time. Yuri (M) and Wolfram was also following their cars from behind. Fye and Kuro are also not far. The samurai and the priestess, the little kids (Pinoko: I'm NOT LITTLE!!!) and Yuri(F) & Masuzu has a lot to catch up.

But troubles occurred at the kids… Since they are kids…

Sharaku: Pinoko, we still small, so how are we suppose to drive.

Pinoko: I'm not small, I'm 18 years old.

Sharaku: If that's true, we still don't have driving license.

**Special rule change: Apply only to under age contestants. If both team members don't have license to drive, they have to take a taxi. However, no penalty is given to this underage privileges.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ROD arrive the hideout first.

Route Info: Fly to Dokusensha and find the tower of Dokusensha. Upon the entrance, grab the earliest number and receive the next clue.

ROD left the place and shortly after that, Jenos and Rinse and the 2 teams of 'Jenos fanclub' arrived.

Sano: Hmm… Looks like we still stuck in this world huh?

Rinko: Indeed, we still can win right Sano?

They left the place while Yuri (M) and Wolfram spotted them. The lost Tasuki and Chiciri saw the gay couples and also get the hands on the clue.

Tasuki: We lost our first place.

Chiciri: Don't worry. We can still catch up in the airport.

Wolfram: Common now, we gotta go.

The back of the pack, Team Black Jack, Sam 7, Tsubasa and Magikano got the clue and still havn't catch up with the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nancy: Hi, can I have the fastest flight to Dokusensha.

Worker: OK let me check… The fastest to Dokusensha is through British airline. But the seats are pretty limited. I see what I can do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenos: Hi, beauty, you must be tired. Cause you have been running all over my mind.

Worker: Why… (Blushed) I don't know what to say.

Jenos: Aww… You don't have to… All you have to do is to get me to the earliest flight to Dokusensha… For 6 of us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wolfram: Hi, I want the…

Tasuki: …earliest flight to Dokusensha, Japan. Please…This is a …

Kirara: …race. It would be good if I had this flight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Team Tsubasa, Magikano and Black Jack is still nowhere to be found.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Workers: Nancy and Junior…

Worker: Jenos and Rinselet, Sano and Rinko…

Worker: I can check you in to the flight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Worker: Tasuki & Chiciri, Kirara & Katshiro, Yuri (L) & Wolfram, Axela & Integra. There's no more seats left. I'm putting you all in standby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fye: Hmm…

Kuro: What is it?

Fye: I don't know…

Kuro: Yes…

Fye: I'm sure of…

Kuro: WHAT??!!

Fye: I'm pretty sure we are lost… Hehe…

* * *

Team Tsubasa got lost in their way while team Magikano and Black Jack surge ahead.

Pinoko: Hey, miss… 2 tickets to Dokusensha!

Worker: Are you suppose to get your parents?

Pinoko: No need… I'm old enough to make my own bookings.

Worker: OK. 2 tickets to Doukusensha through Moscow on Russia Air. It is at 1.00 pm.

Pinoko: We'll Take it!!!

Yuri (F): Hmm… What do you think?

Masuzu: If I make decision and if we lose then you'll blame me right?

Yuri (F): OK,OK… We'll go on standby at the 11am flight OK?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kirara: Katshiro dear… I think we better change flight… We're last on standby you know… Why don't we change flight?

Katshiro: OK, you'll make the decision.

And so, Kirara & Katshiro got the flight to to Doukusensha via Moscow Air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fye: Hey, we finally arrive.

Kuro: Yeah and finally final place.

Fye: Don't worry. We'll definitely catch up. 2 tickets to Dokusensha.

Worker: OK sir… You'll be going to Doukusensha via Moscow Air at 1pm.

Kuro: Whatever, just take it Fye.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

10.30am… at the standby booth…

Worker: Ladies, Gentleman… (Team Fushigi Yuugi, Solty Rei, Kyo Kara Maoh Magikano and Black Jack stand up) There are available seats on British Air. But only for 4 seats available. Tauski & Chiciri… I can check you in the flight.

Tasuki and Chiciri take the boarding pass and left the others behind. Tension is in the air. Only 1 more team to the flight… It is the matter of life and… OK It's not Death laa… But still…

Worker: The next one to make the flight is… Sharaku and Pinoko. I'm sorry, there's all I have.

Both kids got the place and went in the airline with joy. While the other teams left with despair and race to the other airline.

Worker: Settle down… There's no more seats in Moscow Air. I may put all of you in standby.

The shocking news had shot team SoltyRei, Team Kyo Kara Maoh and Team Magikano down… At last…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

All teams travel to Dokusensha by airplane.

The first flight to ther via British Ariline at 11am carries Jenos and Rinselet, Tasuki and Chiciri, Sharaku and Pinoko, Nancy and Junior, and Sano and Rinko.

The second flight to Dokusensha via Moscow Air at 1pm carries Kirara and Katshiro, Fye and Kuro… and Yuri (M) and Wolfram. But team has to stop by at Moscow.

The last flight to Dokusensha also through British Air at 2.30pm carries Axela & Integra and Yuri (F) and Masuzu.

Yet tragedy happens…

* * *

Pilot: We have some problems in the sky so the flight to Dokusensha is delayed… hopefully only a while…

* * *

Which plane face this problem?

To be Continued…

* * *

Like it? To find out which one got problem and who got eliminated. Stay tuned cause second part of Chapter 2 is right around the corner. Oh yeah, **PLZ READ & REVIEW!!! Thanx.**


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**Hey readers...**

I'm so happy... finally someone review my story... Although that's not a very good review... But Thanx ... Give them a kiss... Mua... Hehe :p. Anyway.. This is the continue story of the second episode... Hope you like it.

* * *

**Anime Race: Chapter 2.2**

Previously,

The teams were ready to fly to Doukusensha. They split to 3 groups arriving at different time. But…

Pilot: I'm sorry Ladies and Gentleman. We have to delay the flight to Dokusensha due to the weather condition. I hope ladies and Gentleman will be patient a bit.

Katshiro: NO!!!

Yuri(M): Impossible.

Kuro: Great! Just what we need.

The second flight to Dokusensha has faced extreme weather condition at Russia. It may delay for quite some time. Will they catch up with the other teams?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Destination: Doukusensha**

**Time: 1 am local time**.

Rinse: We gotta move. The other teams catching up. (Currently 1st place)

Tasuki: Chiciri, common! (Currently 2nd place)

Junior: Taxi!!! Mom, we got a cab. (Currently 3rd place)

Rinko: Sano, in here. (Currently 4th place)

Pinoko: To Dokusensha building. And step on it. (Currently 5th place)

The 5 leading teams headed to the destination. But found…

Rinse: (Crying) Ha… It closes… After all we get a huge lead…

Opening hours: 8am-4pm.

Jenos: No wait… Look there's the number.

Rinse: Oh… silly me.

The teams took the numbers accordingly.

5am…

Axela: Here we are.

Integra: Grab the number!

Masuzu: We're last you withy… Wait a minute… Why there are 3 teams behind us?

Yuri (F): It means the second flight to here hasn't reached Dummy!

Masuzu: That means…

Yuri (F): Yes… They are…

Masuzu: Don't tell me…

Yuri (F): They are all…

Intgra: STOP DOING THAT… You sound just like they all died in an airplane crash!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katshiro look at his watch…

Katshiro: It's almost 8. And we haven't reach Doukusensha.

Kuro: Looks like we're gonna be racing against each other Hmm…

Wolfram: Upon arriving Yuri, we make our way to the door.

Sound: Attention, we are about to arrive to Doukusensha in 15 minutes….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

8am… Doukusensha building is almost open. The arriving teams are now at the main gate. And now it's open. All teams enter the building according to their position of arriving. Jenos open his clue.

Detour: Vertical Up or Diagonal Down.

A detour is a choice between to task, each with its own Pro's and Cons. In this detour, teams have to choose extreme stunt involving this building. Vertical Up, or Diagonal down.

In Vertical Up, teams make their way to the 18th floor, and go to the middle section. They will be strapped on 1 contraction device, known as the reverse Bungee. Both team members will be launch up. In the mean time, tons of papers will be spread down. O they're way up, they have to grab 1 red paper each in order to receive the clue. Teams with sharp eyes and reflexes could finish quickly.

In Diagonal Down, teams have to go up to the highest floor. Then, both team members must slide down from there on the glass window. During the slide, they have to grab on to the flags on their way down. They have to get hold at least 5 flags to receive their next clue. The task need sharp reflexes.

Caution: If any of the teams did not fulfilled the conditions to pass the task, they have to queue back to do it again. They will now queue up according to their respective numbers.

Jenos: What you're going to do? I can do both.

Rinse: Hmm… Diagonal Down does the trick. It seems much easier.

Chiciri: So… Have you decided?

Tasuki: Hmm… Let's go vertical up…

Junior: Mum… I propose to do Diagonal down… What do you think?

Nancy: Then we do that.

Rinko: Sano, let's do the bungee… It's so fun.

Sharaku: So Pinoko, have you decided?

Pinoko: (Sniff) I'm afraid of heights!!! (Cried but they do the vertical up)

Axela: We fly a lot, let's do Vertical Up.

Masuzu: Diagonal Down will do.

The teams split to 2 groups each doing their own detour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

" We have landed in Dokusensha… Please bring all your belongings…"

Before the pilot finished speaking 3 teams in that flight ran out of the plane… Hopefully can catch up to the other teams.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rinse: I can't Jenos… I'm too scared…

Rinse is hesitating on going down, while…

Tasuki: Whoo… This is fun Chiciri.

Tasuki and Chiciri was launch up to the sky, try to grab hold on a red paper, and they did it, making them currently team number 1.

Route Info: Use the mark cars and drive yourselves 200 miles away, in search of the underground bookshop where the only surviving bookshop where the last remaining bookstore standing. Upon arriving they'll receive their next clue.

Chiciri: Common, I'll drive.

Tasuki and Chiciri had left, while Rinse just barely made it.

Rinse: Hehe… Enough, 5 flags.

Jenos: OK. Let's catch up with them.

Not far behind, the daring mother and Son, who is behind Jenos and Rinse in Diagonal Down had just finished the Detour. While Sano and Rinko finish the Vertical Up and became, once again, top of the pack.

Rinko: Sano, well done.

Sano: Yeah, same to you…

Pinoko: Ahh!!!

Sharaku: Pinoko, you haven't grabbed on to a single paper.

The 2 kids have to queue back behind Axela and Integra.

Axela: Yeah!

Integra: Piece of Cake…

The 2 girls left, where another 2 girls… well…

Masuzu: Ha… I'm soo scared!!!

Masuzu did not grab enough flags and have to redo the task.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chiciri: Now, we took a right, then left… enter the highway… now what?

Tasuki: Emm…

Chiciri: Wait don't tell me… We're lost?!!

Tasuki: Hehe… Sorry!

Chiciri: This is the 2nd time you bring us to a dead end…

Tasuki: Well… I'm not good in reading Japanese…

Well, both of them are officially… Lost. While the other teams…

Junior: Hey mum, there Jenos and his girlfriend.

Nancy: Yes, we shall overtake them.

Rinse: Jenos! It's the other teams.

Jenos: Don't worry with my driving skills they can't possibly pass… us?

Nancy and Junior's car go right through them. Leaving them behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuri (F): Finally you got it. Let's catch up with the others.

Masuzu: Look, there's a team coming.

Yuri(F): We better run.

Sharaku: Pinoko hurry up. The second flight has catch up.

It was Fye and Kuro appeared.

Fye: Hmm, (after reading the clue), why don't we do diagonally down. Sound more interesting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pinoko:Look Sharaku, I finally got one red paper.

Sharaku: OK, taxi!!!

It was Kyo Kara Maoh taxi arriving.

Yuri (M): Hey it's the kids.

Wolfram: Meaning that we should HURRY UP!!!

Sharaku and Pinoko took their taxi and they choose vertical up. After a while, Katshiro and Kirara arrive to there. And they choose diagonal down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Junior: Mum, its here. I found the stairs.

Nancy (after walking down): There's the clue.

Junior: Roadblock, Who loves books?

A roadblock is a task that only 1 person may perform. In this roadblock, that person must search along the racks in this bookshop and search books by books. They will be given a clue, where it was written what book, who is the author, what page, which line and the number of words. After found all the words, they have to re form those words into a sentence. Once they formed the correct sentence, the shopkeeper will hand them their next clue.

Nancy: I'll do it. I have a great love of books.

Nancy starts searching for the books and Jenos and Rinse just arrive.

Rinse: I'll do it, I think I can as a world class thieves.

Soon after, Sano and Rinko arrive together with Axela and Integra.

Sano: I'll hand it over to you.

Integra: Axela, you like cooking recipe right? Have fun searching all of it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kirara: Whoa, this is so cool.

Katshiro: Careful!

Kirara: I'm OK. But the other 2 teams left, we must hurry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tasuki: Hey we got here. Ooh… Books… You do it, if me, I'll burn every single one of it.

Yuri (F): I'll do it.

Rinse and Nancy are rearranging the words, while the others still search for it.

Nancy: GOT IT!!!

Shopkeeper: Here is your clue.

Route Info: Make your way to the next pit stop. Rooftop of the apartment of the paper sisters.

Sanzo: This famous apartment is the pit stop for this length of the race. The last team to check in here… maybe eliminated.

Nancy: Common, Junior.

Rinse: It must be… Yeah I've done it.

Jenos: What does it says?

Rinse: Here. It's quite long. What are you going to do?

Jenos: I'm gonna show Rinko and Integra.

Rinse: WHAT!!!

The shouting noise rang the whole bookshop. Then silent. Everyone stop what they are doing and look at them.

Jenos: Umm… This is embarrassing. OK Rinse, you won.

Rinse hand the sentence over. And try to catch up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the rooftop, Sanzo is waiting with the 3 paper sisters. 2 figures appear.

Anita: You made it Junior. Welcome to Doukusensha.

Junior blushed and speechless… Nancy smiled at him.

Sanzo: Nancy and Junior, you're team number 1.

Nancy and Junior: Yeah!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pinoko: Hey, I want to do this one.

Sharaku: Are you sure?

Pinoko: Yeah positive.

Fye: We're kind of the back of the pack right? OK, I'll do it. It's faster.

Yuri (M): I haven't done a roadblock. Let me try it.

Wolfram: You better hurry, we're 2nd to last.

Kirara: I'll do it.

The 4 newly arrived teams start the roadblock while Sano and Rinko & Axela and Integra were just about to left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sanzo: Jenos and Rinselet, you're team number 2.

Jenos: OK.

Rinse: Hmm…

Sanzo: OK, Err… Tell me what's going on? You 2 didn't seem much happy.

Rinse: I have nothing to say to him.

Jenos: Rinse… Sorry Sanzo.

Jenos and Rinse relationship is really at the edge. While Sano and Rinko & Axela and Integra tied at number 3.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chiciri: Tasuki let's go, I'm done.

Yuri (F): We can catch up to the boys, Masuzu.

Masuzu: Coming, coming…

The 2 teams foot race to the pit stop. In the end…

Sanzo: Yuri and Masuzu, you're team number 5. Common in Tasuki and Chiciri, you're team number 6.

Tasuki and Chiciri: Alright.

Yuri (F): Yeah, we beat the boys.

Chiciri: I wonder how our alliance is doing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fye: All finish, isn't this sentence wonderful, Kuro?

Kuro: Whatever, just quickly send it and get out of here.

So Fye and Kuro arrive 7th. The last 3 teams left in the bookshop.

Yuri (M): Is this it?

Pinoko: Ehh… That does not fit!

Kirara: Hmm… If I put this word to here, then…

Who finished last? And who will arrive last?

Kirara: There. That should do it.

Pinoko: Hehe, I didn't fail in my Japanese class. So this must be it.

Yuri (M): Ahh… Got it.

3 of them finished at the same time… but.

Shopkeeper: Hmm… Both of you are correct. You unfortunately are wrong…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One of them spelled wrongly and has to resemble the words again while the other 2 race to the pit stop. Who is this unlucky guy. At the pit stop, Sanzo saw 2 teams coming.

Maggie: Welcome to Doukusensha.

Sanzo: Kirara and Katshiro, you're team number 8. Common in, you're team number 9… Sharaku and Pinoko. Both of you are still in the race.

Yuri (M) and Wolfram came with a terrible looks on their face.

Michelle: Welcome to Doukusensha.

Sanzo: Yuri and Wolfram… You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated in the race.

Backstage talk…

Wolfram: Well… It's just a game… I hope I play this once again. But hopefully not with this sissy boy.

Yuri (M): (Crying) I… don't want to be a gay… Now I'm gonna live the rest of my life with this man…

* * *

Like it? The Gay's going home... Pls R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3

**Anime Race Episode 3**

Hihi Readers... Sorry I took toooooo Long to finish ths chapter. I'm actually change into a new college. Took a long time to fit in. Now that I'm fit in, I'm able to continueing writing this story. Enjoy the third chapter. Hope you like it.

Guess who got sent home today... Maybe yes... Maybe no. I don't know. See for yourself. And PLS PLS R&R.

**Disclaimer: I did not owned all the anime's written in this story, and I also did not own the amazing race!!!**

Last word of advice: You are advice to watch the anime MAGIKANO before reading this chapter. Because you might not understand some part of the story.

* * *

This is Doukusensha. One of the most notorious buildings in the ROD the TV series. There the first climax of the anime occurred where the paper sisters fight in order to save Nenene from Doukusensha building. Here is the home of the paper sister's rooftop.

Sanzo: This famous home… is the pit stop in this race around anime world.

Teams arrived here have a mandatory rest period. Previously, the couple, Rinse and Jenos have a very hard time with each other.

Backstage during the rest,

Jenos: Common Rinse, you and I know that there our alliance.

Rinse: Ya right, alliance… More like flirting them. If they loose, you loose as well right?

Jenos: Well no. But we help them, they will help us too.

Behind them hiding,

Axela: Ooh… Jenos protecting us. He's soo cool. Although I don't like his partner.

Integra: Hmm… I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Will Jenos and Rinselet relationship get them through the race easily? And will Jenos alliance with the girls stay strong? Pinoko and Sharaku are currently last place. Will they catch up with the other taller and stronger teams in order not to be eliminated from the race?

Nancy and Junior were the first to arrive, will depart at 5.43 am.

Route Info: Search around this area and find the intersection where all of the books in the bookstore have been burned. You have 250 Dollars in this leg of the race.

Nancy: Let's go. I know where it is.

While Nancy and Junior searching for the place. Jenos and Rinselet check out of the pit stop.

Rinse: So you know where it is?

Jenos: No idea. Why don't we wait…?

Rinse: NO!!! We find that place ourselves.

Jenos: OK whatever you say.

By that time Nancy and Junior found the clue box.

Route info: Find somewhere around here for the Mokonna where you'll have to transport to another dimension. Warning: The first Mokkona leaving here carries 2 teams. 1 hour later, the second Mokkona leaves with 3 teams. While the last Mokonna leaves with the rest of the 4 teams half an hour later.

Nancy: Hurry, we must search for the first Mokkona.

Junior: Wait, is that Jenos?

Jenos: Hey do you saw the clue box?

Nancy: No… Keep searching.

Jenos: Alright… Thanks.

Jenos kept searching for it on the other side while Nancy found the first Mokonna. On the other side, alliance of SoltyRei and Law of Ueki check out from the pit stop.

Axela: Hey Rinko…

Rinko: Hmm…

Axela: Yesterday… (She told Rinko all about the incident bout Jenos and Rinselet)

Rinko: OMG!!! Really..,.

Sano: They'll get over it…

Integra: Err… Who let you listen to our conversation?

Rinko: Ya… This is girls talk.

Sano: Whatever… (Small voice) You all don't look like girls to me…

Rinko and Integra: WHAT WAS THAT???!!!!

When Sano is having a hard time with the girls, Yuri and Masuzu and Tasuki and Chiciri check out at nearly the same time.

Tasuki: Hey, I heard they are witches right? Can they perform magic like you Chiciri?

Chiciri: Don't know… I better ask them Hey girls… (He went to their place… and… err…)

Tasuki: HEY!!! Have you forgotten about me??? Wait up.

While Fye and Kuro check out the pit stop, Jenos is still searching 4 the clue at the wrong side… There's one more place for the first Mokonna. Who will get it first?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sano: Hey Jenos, the clue is that way you're rounding the wrong part.

Jenos: Oh really, What about you guys?

Rinko: We found the second Mokkona out of here. Axela and Integra together with Nancy and Junior had left. You better hurry because I think I saw Tasuki and Chiciri and the other girls found the clue. If you quick you might be able to got to the second Mokkona.

Rinse: See… We're end up dead last now.

Sano: Hey Rinse, don't give him a hard time ok? He's doing the best he can.

But Rinse drag Jenos and march away. They found the clue… But it is too late.

Chiciri: See if you combine this magic her with this incarnation you will create a searching spell much easier. Now both of us found the Mokona.

Yuri: Wow… You're so awesome Chiciri… I didn't realize magic from the past can be so useful.

Masuzu: Err… (Facing Tasuki) What are they talking about?

Tasuki: Don't know… Magic words perhaps?

By then Sano and Rinko and this newly found alliance team set of to the new dimension.

Jenos: Haiz… Looks like we have to wait for the other teams to arrive huh?

Rinse: Ya… Say it to yourself…

Jenos: Oh common Rinse don't be like this…. Look.

Jenos held on to Rinse and pull her close to him. Then give her a looooong gooood Kiss. Until

Fye: Oh my, have I broken into something important here. We'll be back later.

Rinse blushed, yet still angry with Jenos. Together with Fye and Kuro, Kirara and Katshiro and Pinoko and Sharaku set of to the new dimension…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

POP!!!

Mokona: Here we are… Here's the next clue have fun!!!

They arrived in a creepy old mansion. Team Soltyrei and ROD the TV ripped the clue open. There were 2 clues in the envelope. Axela read the green one while Nancy read the yellow one.

Welcome to Magikano dimension. You're in the Mamiya's mansion

Fast Forward: This is one of the several fast forward hidden in the entire race, which allows teams to skip all task and go directly to the pit stop. In this fast forward, teams have to retry the final scene done by all witches to stop Haruo from unleashing the evil within. They don't have to reverse time… but just need to stop time for 1 minute. There are 3 chambers to perform this ceremony, so first come first serve. However, the first team who finished this task have the right to earn the fast forward.

Integra: Ok, sounds like fun, let's do it.

Detour: Fly like a Witch or Collect like a Human

In Fly like a Witch, teams have to steer a broomstick around the Mamiya's mansion, avoiding obstacle along the way. A team member have to steer while the other just have to sit tightly behind his/her teammate. When they finish the whole course, they will fly through the portal to the human world, where they will receive the next clue. This task is complicated, but teams who can control their brooms perfectly, could finish quickly.

In Collect like a Human, teams have search around the house for the correct materials from the list. Once they found all the ingredients needed, they have to hand it to a witch outside the mansion to perform a magic to create portal to the human world. Once arrived, they will be handed their next clue. It's not complicated, but teams will find a big trouble searching the ingredients in this gigantic mansion, and may take a long time.

Junior: Mum, we don't waste the fast forward, let's go for flying.

Nancy: Yes, that's sound quite interesting.

And thus both teams set off to their position. Nancy have a good ride. She was quite shaky at first, but at last mange to fly around smoothly.

Junior: Way to go mum… This is fun

On the other hand…

Integra: Umm… Axela… I think you're holding the wand upside down

Axela: Oh yeah right… Err… the circle we draw … It looks odd. Not like the one we saw the demo.

The 2 girls have completely no idea about magic still stuck at square zero. By that time Nancy and Junior flew to the human world with no problem.

Route Info: Make your way on foot to school where Haruo his sisters and Ayumi studied. At the gate, you will receive your next clue.

Nancy: Let's run to there.

Junior: We have a huge lead against the other teams. We may even beat the girls behind.

When they ran towards the school, the second party arrived.

Tasuki: Wow!!! This is huge.

Yuri: It is great to come back to my dimension, although I still hate this place.

Rinko: Too bad Jenos did not make it…

Sano: Hmm… I never fly before. Let's try it.

Masuzu: Ha? Fly again? That's sucks.

Chiciri: Hmm… It will be very different than teleporting but let's give it a shot.

All 3 teams do the flying part where team Soltyrei still…

Integra: Hmm… How do we read this incantation? Let's see… #$&…

Axela: No… It's $$&... You lost one $ and 2 …

OK. Even I don't know what they are talking about… Let's forget that for a while. ROD have faced a twist in the school gate.

Junior: What is this?

Intersection-Roadblock: Combo of both tasks is a new twist in the game. You need 2 teams to pass this gate.

This sign shocked team ROD. They have to wait for another team to arrive. The 3 flying teams… 2 finished quite quickly, while another one were not far behind.

Chiciri: Wow, I never thought this would be this fun!!!

Yuri: Yeah, you'll just have to master it.

Masuzu: Oh… The school… I know the way, follow me.

These 2 teams left the Mamiya's mansion, while Sano still flying around.

Rinko: Sano, you're definitely not suitable to be a witch…

Sano: I'm trying… Hang on.

It's not too late when the last party arrived.

Pinoko: Whee… It's fun… This dimension traveling thing.

Sharaku: Don't over joy Pinoko… We were one of the last 4 teams.

Kirara: Katshiro, let's fly together.

Katshiro: Yeah OK.

Fye: I've learned magic before, but I'm afraid I can't use it… But since everybody doing it, let's do it, shall we Kuro?

Kuro: Whatever… Just finish this thing fast.

Rinse: Jenos… We're last. Hurry pick one.

Jenos: OK… Fly.

When all the others flying around…

Axela!()#&#(#&(!$(!&(!(#&#(!$)$!($!...

Integra!#&($)!(#$!)($&!)#(&!)$&$(&#)(#!$)!(#($#)(#)…

Boom!!!!!

Witch: You've done well… You manage to stop for 12 seconds… Here's your clue…

Integra: Common read it.

Fast Forward: Congratulation! You've won the fast forward. You can skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop. The rooftop of the highest building in the school.

Sanzo: This school home too many of these cute witches… is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in… maybe eliminated.

The 2 girls walk pass to the human world while they saw Rinko and Sano received their next clue.

Rinko: Hey that's them. HEY!!!

Axela: We've got the fast forward… Good luck!!!

Sano: Wait a minute… I got one brilliant idea… Axela, can I borrow some of the extra parts?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tasuki: Girls we're almost there… Look can you see it?

Masuzu: Yeah… But why is there a team standing there… It's ROD.

Chiciri: What are they up to?

Yuri: Hold it, can you hear the voice? It's from the back…

The voice starts closing. With a speed of lightning, all 4 of them heard 2 whoosh sounds passing them.

Chiciri: What was that?

Yuri: No it can't be?

Masuzu: It's… It's…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nancy: Hi, nice to see you, I think we better partner up for this task.

Junior: Nice shoes… So that's why you move so fast. What is it?

Sano: Thanks… I call it Sano's RAIKA!!!

Rinko: Let me explain. We used Sano's power to change some towels into steels. Make it look like a shoe, then put some of my beads behind. Using my power to change it into bombs, we move like a sky rocket.

Sano: Yeah… Thanks to the girls, we borrowed some of the spare wheels. It works just as good as Ueki's Raika.

Nancy: OK… Let's continue the task. Inter-roadblock: Who have physical ability and flexibility?

Inter-roadblock: This is one of the combo categories we added to this special edition race. One member with each of the newly combined teams has to work together on this challenge.

In this Inter-roadblock, the 2 members have to work together to pass through the "obstacle course" set by the students here. It is like a replay one of the episode where all the girls fight for the 'ultimate prize"… Haruo's kiss. Once the teams finish the task, they will receive their next clue.

Nancy: OK. Junior is very flexible…

Sano: And I am physically strong. So… Let's do it.

Masuzu: That's quick. OK. Who will go to the challenge?

Yuri: Oh, I remember this… Very tricky. I'll go.

Chiciri: Hmm…I think magic can do a lot of trick in this challenge. You'll need my help.

These 4 people enters the course while team Soltyrei surge ahead of them and go to the highest floor. They climb the stairs and reached the place. Haruo and Hongo sensei were waiting for them together with Sanzo. They enter with a thud.

Axela: Hi Sanzo…

Hongo Sensei: Hi, welcome to the realm of Magikano.

Integra: Thanks a lot.

Sano: Axela and Integra, Your team number 1.

Axela & Integra: Yippee… Finally, we're first.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the flying task…

Pinoko: Hey this is fun!!!

Sharaku: But you're not following the road.

Jenos: Rinse!!! You're flying too fast!!!

Rinse: This is all because of you!!! I am stressing out now!!!

Kirara: There… We might able to finish first.

Fye: Way to go Kuro… You steer the broomstick very good. It is even better than the dragonfly race.

Kuro: You just have to relax. I'll win for you. Hang on.

The 4 teams battle out to be first in the last pack. At last Kuro reached the finish line first shortly followed by Rinse and Kirara.

Kuro: Let's move.

Jenos: Common Rinse, we mustn't loose.

Katshiro: I felt so sorry for the little kids. They are about to loose the game.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sano: OK, when I enter here, nobody told me we have to pass through a hideous monster and sudden earthquakes. What's next?

Junior: Stop mumbling and start running. Wait… Here have 3 ways. According the road sign, it said: "Choose your sports… Basketball, Soccer or Ping Pong?" Well I preferred Basketball because I'm good at it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuri: Hehe… Told you I'm a genius… If we choose Ping Pong, we don't have to stick on the sticky goo… of ball. So that's why Ayumi overtaken me in this place.

Chiciri: But if other sports?

Yuri: They'll have to face the sticky goo of those balls.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sano: What a brilliant choice! Who ever thought the balls was actually bombs of goo. Now I'm stuck.

Junior: Ah yes, but you forgotten I have a special power.

Junior go through the sticky goo and release from it. He grab a whole basket of it and throw towards the school basketball team. Then, he use his power to remove Sano from the goo.

Sano: That's a neat power of yours. It is very useful in this type of "sticky situation".

Junior: Let's hurry and catch up with the others.

………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………….

Kuro: What is this? You mean we have to tag team with one of them to go through the stunts?

Kirara: Hmm… We arrived here first, so we have the right to choose.

Katshiro: I think Jenos is a better choice. Let's go.

Leaving team Tsubasa Chronicles behind to wait for the kids, Jenos and Katshiro attended the Inter-Roadblock. And speaking of kids…

Pinoko: Yah, we made it the flying task. Hurry, to catch up with the other teams.

Sharaku: Yup… (Whisper) We'll loose.

Pinoko: Hey, never jump to conclusion before it happen, ok?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………..

Chiciri: Wow, that was a shocking experience.

Yuri: Yeah, the thunder about to strike us when we ride the bike. Ooh… Here's our clue. And there's our team… HEY!!!

Route Info: The newly combined team is now broken. Hurry, race yourselves to the highest floor in the school compound. That will be your pit stop. The last team to check in maybe eliminated.

Masuzu: Let's go there together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fye: Hey, I saw the kids…

Kuro: It's about time.

Pinoko: Hi hi… Why you 2 waiting for us?

Kuro: Can't you read?... (Pointing at the sign)

Pinoko: Humph You're so Meany.

Fye: Now, kids. We are going to work together. Common.

Sharaku: This task… I err…

Fye: I think Kuro is strong. Why don't he enter the challenge?

Pinoko: I'm Flexible… I'm Flexible.

Kuro: WHAT!!! Working with this twerp?

Pinoko: Is there a problem?

Sharaku: I think you guys about to start. Or one of us are really going to loose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenos: Finally, we can split our teams. Rinse, hurry let's run.

Nancy: Common Junior.

On the rooftop…

Chiciri: Ladies first.

Yuri: Oh my… Thank you.

Haruo: Hi, welcome to Magikano Realm.

Masuzu: Saint Haruo!!! You're here.

Yuri: Do you miss me? Are you free tonight? (She shown a 'naughty intention face')

Sanzo: Hem hem… Yuri and Masuzu, you're team number 2. Common in, Tasuki and Chiciri, your team number 3.

All 4 of them: Woohoo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Katshiro: Umm… I think we make the wrong choice on choosing soccer.

Jenos: Isn't it obvious?

Both of them are stuck in a big chunk of goo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pinoko: I don't care… I wanna play PING PONG!!!

Kuro: OK OK have it your way then. You SHOULD be grateful when I save you from that monster… And save you from dropping into that hole. Back then.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sanzo: Nancy and Junior, you're team number 4. Common in. Sano and Rinko, you're team number 5.

Sano: Alright. We're quite satisfied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katshiro: Wow, your string thing save us all. Thanks.

Jenos: This is called the Excellion. And you're welcome.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pinoko: See… You should thank me on choosing Ping Pong. I don't know what will happen if we choose the other sports.

Kuro: Whatever… I hate kids.

Pinoko: I''M NOT A KID. I'm 18 years old.

Kuro: Whatever… Just hang tight while I pedal through this course.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Both 2 new combined teams work their way to the end. Who will reach first?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Long waited up at the rooftop. Comes 4 shadows. Step out from the darkness…

Hongo: Welcome to Magikano.

Sanzo: Fye and Kuro, Pinoko and Sharaku, you're both team number 6.

Pinoko: Yippee… We're not eliminated. I'm so happy.

Sanzo: So Kuro have you learn a lesson today.

Kuro: What lesson?

Fye: Oh common Kuro, something on not to underestimate the power of the little ones?

Kuro: Whatever…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenos: It is the final race to the pit stop… We might be eliminated… Common Rinse.

Katshiro: Common I'll carry you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sanzo: You're team number 8. Congratulation you're still in the race, Jenos and Rinse.

Rinse: Yeah!!! We're still in. (Give Jenos a kiss and Jenos blushed)

Sanzo: Katshiro and Kirara, You're the last team to arrive. You are very competitive.

Katshiro: It was close.

Sanzo: …Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race.

Backstage:

Katshiro: It is a wonderful experience to run this Anime Race with my beloved Kirara. It really strengthens our relationship.

Kirara: Yeah, and I knew, from what I see over the past few leg… He is really, truly belongs to me. And we'll definitely get married… Some day.

* * *

And Katshiro and Kirara lived happily ever after... But this is not a fairy tale... The most important thing is THEY'RE OUT!!! Hehe... Like it? R&R OK?

P.s: To all the Kyuzo fans of Samurai 7, I have help you in your revenge on HIM!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!


End file.
